Talk:Kuina
=2007= Attacks These attacks are named in the game One Piece Grand Adventure: *'Flying dragon sonata': Kuina runs straight into her opponent, slicing them with her sword. *'Glorious bloom': Kuina slices the opponent in the air, then slams them down. *'Split cloud strike': Kuina strikes with an x shaped slash by jumping down onto the opponent. *'Hoist': Like the dragon twister, Kuina makes a small tornado from one slash of her sword. :Yeah but they are not official... I mean the girl is dead without calling one move name in the entire series. They are made up for the game. I think we should avoid game moves, since most are randomly made up or translated anyway (in the English versions) someone feels. Besides it just gets confusing. One-Winged Hawk 19:37, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Fishy death Her death is fishy, what are a chances someone great at the sword (has mastery of control and balance) is clumsy engouh to fall down the stairs and die while trying to get a sharpening block? Her father is lifeless-like and helps the revolutionaries. *It's possible she was pushed, we really don't know since she was apparently alone at the time. Perhaps another student hated her, was jealous, etc. I admit it is a bit eery, yeah. That said, sometimes people just have bad days. We know she trains hard so she may have been exhausted from training. Even the most fit and skilled people in the world lose their balance when they're exhausted. You extend yourself nad let your guard down at home. +y@talk 06:07, March 6, 2012 (UTC) =2012= Kuina and Tashigi Is it possible that Tashigi and Kuina are the same person? That she did fall down the stairs but instead of dying, forgot everything about herself, including her father and Zorro? What if, for some reason, her father sent her away where she grew up as Tashigi and joined the Marines? Maybe this head injury is also the reason for her absentmindedness. :This is a bit of a stretch, I think it's implied that they found their corpse. Meaning that instead of keeping her around people she knew so that she would regain her memory, her father faked her funeral and sent her away to a remote place where she'd have the least chance of regaining it? There would have to be some other really complex circumstances to explain her being alive, like someone being after her life, and there's no evidence of it. Something more plausible could be that they are twins, since I think in some societies twins are seen as bad luck and they send one away? +y@talk 06:05, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :There is a plausible explanation: :I could easily see them being the same person after reading back on Zoro's past. Kuina's father never believed in her and wanted Zoro to inherit the dojo despite the fact Kuina beat him 2001 times. He wasn't supportive at all and it's not hard to consider the fact that Kuina could have run away. Koshiro (Kuina's father) was making dealings with the revolutionary army by giving them supplies. Kuina could have easily snuck on board when nobody was looking, been discovered, and then got dumped somewhere else after some member of the Revolutionary army either drugged her or used a devil fruit power to make her forget who she was. Now, while it seems heinous that the Revolutionary Army of freedom fighters would do that, it would be too damaging if they didn't. Making a girl forget her past is bad but the World government finding out about Koshiro's dealings and potentially having the World Government kill a dojo or even the whole island full of innocent people (including Children) is a far worse conclusion. Just look at Robin's homeland of Ohara or the World Gov't killing pregnant women to make sure none of them had Roger's son. Why would Koshiro lie to Zoro? Why not? He couldn't tell Zoro "I've been making secret dealings with the group responsible for trying to bring down the World gov't and Kuina stowed away on their ship". Zoro would have gone after her. By telling Zoro that 'Kuina's dead', he resolves Zoro into trying to do his best for himself and Kuina. Why would he not be concerned for his daughter's well-being? He never valued Kuina in the first place. What about the body? We never see the dead body or the event of her death. All we see is a cloth, a grave, and can only rely on Koshiro's words. Koshiro himself is a known sexist and doesn't value Kuina or her dream. -Zed http://img403.imageshack.us/img403/5674/65516794.png SeaTerror 00:58, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Episode 2 She is listed as having an earlier appearance than her father Koshiro in the anime, though they appear at the same time (chapt 5) in manga... I can rewatch ep 2 to find out but I'm wondering if anyone recalls off-hand at what moment she is seen? Is it like a brief flashback Zoro has? I don't recall her being prominently featured so I am hoping we could list the time in that episode for specificity. +y@talk 06:05, March 6, 2012 (UTC)